


Overdose

by MyssMyssy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssMyssy/pseuds/MyssMyssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey was an incredible hunter. She was one of the best that Dean had ever seen, but she also had a dark side and a secret. Desperately in love with Sam but caught in a self destructive spiral that could drag both of them down the brothers have to save her from her worst enemy, herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

She lay on the dirty mattress shaking covered in a layer of greasy sweat. Her clothes hung on her thin frame, gaunt from lack of nutrition. Her long hair stringy and badly in need of a washing. Her green eyes were glazed with the effects of the drugs she craved endlessly. This was how they found her in the abandoned house on the outskirts of town. They had searched everywhere for her. Dean had begun to think that maybe she had gone out and gone all kamikaze on them. Seeing her this was he almost wish she had. He could see the pain in Sam’s eyes as he tenderly cradled her in his arms. He picked her up off that mattress and carried her to the car. He placed her gently in the backseat of the Impala. She was moaning softly. This was not good at all.

Dean drove like mad to the bunker. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind as they drove. He had seen Grey do some pretty stupid things but this seemed above and beyond the most ridiculous. He kept glancing back at Sam who sat in the back with her head cradled in his lap. If anything happened to that girl his brother would be devastated. After everything that happened with Jess, then Madison, and lately with Amelia, he didn’t need another loss. Not with the Darkness looming over them. Dean cursed Grey under his breath. Damn her and her drama.

They got to the bunker and Sam carried Grey in and tenderly laid her on his bed. Dean knew that what he had to do was going to make Sam angry but it had to be done.

“We are going to have to lock her up in the room. You do know this?” He said looking grimly at Sam.

Sam looked at him pleading, “Dean, maybe we could try not locking her up first. Maybe if we just keep an eye on her. She will be ok.”

“Sammy,” He started using his big brother voice, “You know as well as I do that if she is set on getting out nothing is going to stop her. You saw that yourself. She is good at that. We can’t watch her 24-7.”

“I just don’t think that locking her up like an animal is the right thing to do. Seriously, what if something happens to her and he needs us and we aren’t there to help her. I would never forgive myself is something happens.”

Dean looked at his brother levelly. He had to admit that he had a point. The next day or so was going to be really hard for her as she started to go with withdrawal. She was going to need to be watched and if need be medical attention if necessary. Images of Sam’s demon blood withdrawal flashed in his mind. That had been a harrowing enough experience. Whatever Grey had taken it looked as if her withdrawal was going to be pretty bad itself. Looks like they were going to be playing nurses for a while.


End file.
